New Age Wrestling
New Age Wrestling popped into the CAW scene in 2009 with a match that debuted Sub Zero and Larry It. The match would also be announced as part of the NAW World Heavyweight Title Tournament. The real owner of this league Danny Jackpot has never made an on screen appearance and never has made a onscreen owner for NAW as of yet. Its not a very known league yet and is recorded on a No Mercy rom using hacks and cheats to unlock everything for the game. Lately its been using multiple games. NAW in 2010 became a multiple territory league with NAW North and NAW South. You can find NAW currently at http://www.youtube.com/user/NAWDannyJackpot How NAW begun New Age Wrestling was created once a league that Danny Jackpot had named FCW(Forum Championship Wrestling) ended due to lack of popularity and lack of entertainment Danny had gotten from recording it. NAW features stars such as Mr Kennedy, Sub Zero, Larry It, and The Joker. Developing CAW Organization DCO was opened up by NAW on November 29th 2009. Its a developing league for Original CAW talent that haven't been able to make breaks in the big time. Unfortunately this wasnt much of the success Danny Jackpot looked for and DCO folded on February 3rd, 2010. WEDF opened it back up later on though and is currently alive today as a DCO for the WEDF. For more information go to the CAW Wikia for DCO. Link with New-WWE Burb who has been on NAW Staff almost since the gecko of NAW and owner of New-WWE opted to return New-WWE the CAW fed. As to opposed the Efed which Danny Jackpot also owned with Burb. It wasnt much shock when NAW and New-WWE decided to team up and link with each other on October 30th. NAW North & NAW South It was announced on March 6th, 2010; that NAW North will be run off the current NAW roster and titles, other then the "ACWL" Title, and still be the same league ran by Danny Jackpot. NAW South will be ran by Spriter and be made of a new roster. With the "ACWL" World Title being brought as their World belt and the NAW Television Title coming back to their show. Death of NAW New-WWE and New Age Wrestling would both end the same day on June 9th 2010. This is due to Burb and Jackpots desire to pursue new projects. These projects are not sure as of yet. However NAW South would move on and be renamed Outer Limit Wrestling. NAW North NAW North Final Superstars *Larry It *William Regal *Ryan Rex *Shawn Dynasty *Chris Johansen *The Crippler *Steven Spriter *The Rock *Tito *Kane *Sheena Marie *Bubba Ray Dudley *D-Von Dudley *Andrew Liana *Link *Bret Michaels *Pornoman *Justin Bieber *Billy Gun *Dean Malenko *Chuck Palumbo *Cowlex For a list of official NAW Trades between North and South, Visit NAW Official Trades. NAW North Final Champions NAW World Heavyweight Championship: Chris Johansen NAW Intercontinental Championship: Ryan Rex NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship: Javori Smart & DamaRJ NAW Hardcore Championship: This belt is still active as it was given to Derek's Championship Wrestling League. NAW North Accomplishments NAW True Emperor Tournament 2009: Pornoman Contract in the Case 2010: Larry It The list of NAW Triple Crown Champions. NAW North Pay Per Views *Season 1 (Before NAW North Name) NAW Anarchy NAW Vendetta NAW Emperor Rule NAW All Or Nothing NAW International Invasion NAW New Found Glory NAW Hardcore Impulse NAW Reckless Rebirth NAW Presents CAW Battlefield (Along with other CAW Leagues) NAW Destruction Zone *Season 1 (Before NAW North Name, Along with New-WWE) New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble New-WWE/NAW WrestleMania IV New-WWE/NAW Night of Champions *Season 1 (After NAW North Name) NAW North Full Potential *Season 2 NAW Anarchy Anniversary 2010 NAW North Vendetta II NAW North Emperor Rule II NAW South NAW South Final Superstars *Agent J *Agent K *Shawn Michaels *Ken Shamrock *Kung Fu Naki *Matt Eichorn *Gangrel *Jack Swagger *Ichigo Kurosaki *Steve Blackman *Sonic The Hedgehog *Waluigi *Biff Andreas *Eddie Murphy *Heidenreich *Jerry Atric *Terry Crews *Shadow The Hedgehog *Steven Raden *Super Macho Man *Suspect For a list of official NAW Trades between North and South, Visit NAW Official Trades. NAW South Final Champions ACWL World Heavyweight Championship: Xbox 360 NAW Television Championship: Jerry Atric NAW Extreme Championship: Jack Swagger NAW South Accomplishments King of the Hill 2010: Shawn Michaels The list of NAW Triple Crown Champions. NAW South Pay Per Views *Season 1 NAW South Timeless Turmoil *Season 2 NAW Anarchy Anniversary 2010 NAW South Violent Encounter NAW South No Fear' NAW's Shows *''NAW Warzone'' (Final running was for NAW North, Aired 10 Episodes) *''NAW Showdown'' (final running was for NAW South, Aired 13 episodes) *''NAW (North/South) Webmatch'' (1 match show that can happen randomly at any time, both Territories Use) *''NAW Hardcore Madness'' (Exclusive to the North brand, Recorded by other people other then Danny Jackpot, Making this a very interactive fan show.) *''NAW Mayhem'' (Former Show which aired 17 Episodes, Before Territory Split) *''Classic NAW'' (Shows past NAW matches that were lost due to uncontrollable circumstances) Games NAW Has Used WWF No Mercy - Nintendo 64 WWF Raw - Xbox WWE Smackdown Shut Your Mouth - Play Station 2 WWE Smackdown Here Comes the Pain - Play Station 2 WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2009 - Play Station 3 WWF Wrestlemania 2000 - Nintendo 64 WWE Day of Reckoning - Nintendo Gamecube WCW/nWo Revenge - Nintendo 64 Def Jam: Fight for NY - Play Station 2 Legends of Wrestling II - Nintendo Gamecube WWE Smackdown vs Raw (2005) - Play Station 2 WWE Raw 2 - Xbox WWF Attitude - Nintendo 64 ECW Hardcore Revolution - Nintendo 64 WWF Road to Wrestlemania - Gameboy Advance WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2008 - Play Station 2 WWE Road to WrestleMania X8 - Gameboy Advance WWE Survivor Series - Gameboy Advance WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006 - Play Station 2 WWF Smackdown 2 - Play Station 1 WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2007 - Play Station 2 WWE Day of Reckoning 2 - Nintendo Gamecube Super Smash Brothers Brawl - Nintendo Wii WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2010 - Xbox 360 WCW vs. nWo: World Tour - Nintendo 64 Wrestling MPire - PC TWC4 Fight! ''' - PC '''Legends of Wrestlemania - Xbox 360 WWF Wrestlemania - SNES WWF Warzone - Nintendo 64 WCW Backstage Assault - Nintendo 64 Super Smash Brothers Melee - Nintendo Gamecube Fire Pro Wrestling Returns - Play Station 2 WWF Raw - Sega Genesis WWF Royal Rumble - Sega Genesis WWF Super Wrestlemanaia - Sega Genesis WCW Superbrawl - SNES Virtual Pro Wrestling - Nintendo 64 Street Fighter Flash - PC NAW 's Impact in CAW *NAW is the first caw league to have an Inferno Match on WWF No Mercy *NAW is the first caw league to have an Electric Pool Scaffold Deathmatch *NAW is the first league to use multiple Gameboy Advance Wrestling games. *NAW is the first to use Smackdown vs Raw 2010 counting towards their show's storyline. *NAW is the first in CAW to use the Scramble match. *NAW is the first CAW league to hold a World Championship in a Scramble Match. *NAW and New-WWE held the most world titles defended(5) in a single PPV. (New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble) *NAW tied with SLAM n JAM on the SCAW Forum CAW Awards 2009 in the Most Underrated Caw League of the Year. *NAW originated the idea to document a years of results on a Caw Wikia page, Yet in February they got rid of their own.